Electronic devices, such as servers and computers, often are installed in power distribution cabinets. A power distribution cabinet receives power from an external source, which power is provided to a backplane of the cabinet. The backplane of the cabinet provides power to the electronic devices housed in the cabinet via busbars and/or cables coupled therebetween. Busbars and cables are difficult to install and are expensive to repair.